


Where do you Think “Angel of Death” Came From?

by Ada_Rose



Series: Dream SMP Stories [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel of Death Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Death!Kristen, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, Immortal Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Inspired By Tumblr, Mortal Technoblade, No betas we die like L’Manberg, Philza-centric, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Post Tommy’s death and revival, Pre Quackity’s March 16th stream, Rated teen for swearing, Spoilers, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), too soon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Rose/pseuds/Ada_Rose
Summary: Technoblade gets an unusual visitor one night. Just exactly is this person? And how does sh know Phil? More importantly, how does Phil know her?
Relationships: Philza/Kristin, philza & technoblade
Series: Dream SMP Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109759
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186





	Where do you Think “Angel of Death” Came From?

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo this is a long one. I kinda rushed it so I’m sorry if it’s bad. I just saw the head canon of Kristen being Death herself and Philza was her Angel of death and I just had to write something about it. There’s more stuff I wanna do with this concept so if you want a sequel fic please let me know. And as usual, if it’s OOC, I am so sorry. I tried my best. Well, as good as I can do while rushing. Anyway, enjoy the fic and please make sure Phil and Kristen NEVER SEE THIS.

It was a slow night when Death came knocking on his door. 

There wouldn’t be another Syndicate meeting until the next week, and as such Nikki left to tend to her growing underground city. Ranboo mostly stuck around since he was their neighbor, but recently the enderman hybrid has been disappearing for hours at a time, not coming back until well into the night. Techno didn’t know what Ranboo was getting up to, but the kid had a right to keep secrets. Ender knows they all had some. He’ll tell Techno when he wants to, and if he never does, then that’s fine as well. 

But with half of the syndicate gone, it just left Techno and Phil, and currently Phil was out gathering resources. Which meant that Techno was alone with only his pets and chat keeping him company. And furthermore, he was very very bored. It was too early in the night to go straight to bed, so Techno had to find something to do to pass the time. He could make some potions, but there was no need to since they were far from lacking in that area. He already checked on the turtles and the honey farm, so he couldn’t do that either. 

Techno sighed and was resolved to read Art of War for the billionth time when he heard a knock on his door. Slowly, the piglin stood up and laid a hand on his sword. It’s not Phil, the older man knew he didn’t have to knock, Techno’s door was always open to him. And it can’t be Ranboo, the enderman hybrid wouldn’t be back this early. So who was it?

Techno paused, waiting to see if the unknown visitor would go away, but sure enough there was another knock just a few moments later. Techno frowned and carefully approached, keeping one hand on his sword’s hilt while he used the other to open the door. Standing on the other side of the doorway was a woman shorter than Techno- probably shorter than Phil- with long black hair and brown eyes. She wore a long black dress with golden designs that ran along the bottom. Despite the light clothing, she seemed unbothered by the cold weather at all.

The woman smiled, “hello”

“Hello”, Techno gripped the hilt just a bit tighter. He’s never seen her before, must be new to the server. But if that’s the case then how did she know where he lived? Did someone tell her? And who was this woman anyway? How did she get here? The only person that could let anyone in was Dream and he was currently locked away in the prison. Did she hack in like Phil and Ranboo did? So many questions. 

“Can I help you?”, Techno asked, trying to not sound too awkward. If only Phil was here, he handled strangers so much better than the piglin could. Techno thought nothing could make this worse already, but then he locked eyes with her. 

The woman’s eyes weren’t brown, but black. As black as a starless night, black as the void. It was an abyss, an entire world of  _ nothing _ . A chill settled deep into Techno’s body, colder than the arctic he lived in. He would’ve shivered on instinct, but he didn’t. He didn’t move at all. He couldn’t. He couldn’t feel anything, his sense of touch had disappeared and so had the world around him. That same world went silent as all Techno could see was the pitch black void and suddenly he knew. He knew the truth. He was nothing, and he was always nothing and he will always be nothing forever and ever and ever and- 

“Excuse me?”, the woman said, “Are you alright?”

Techno blinked and he was back in reality, “Yeah”, he said slowly, making sure his voice didn’t shake, “I’m fine.”

What the hell was that? Techno knew he wasn’t the sanest man on the server, chat can attest to that, but full on hallucinations? That was new. Did the piglin finally snap? If that was the case, Techno was certainly curious to know what finally caused it. 

Making sure to avoid the woman’s gaze, he asked, “So who are you and why are you here?”

She crossed her arms over her chest, “I’m looking for Philza. Heard he lived around here.”

Techno narrowed his eyes, “What do you want with Phil?”

“You mean he never told you about me? I thought you two were close.”

“What do you mean by that?”, Did this woman know Phil somehow?

“I guess he hasn’t”, the woman seemed to realize something as she uncrossed her arms, “Then I suppose I’ll just have to introduce myself. Glad to finally meet you, Technoblade. My name is-”

“Kristin?”

It seemed Phil was done with his resource gathering, because now the winged man stood in the snowy front lawn, bag in one hand pickaxe in the other. 

The woman- Kristin- saw him and her mouth widened into the biggest smile, “Phil!”

Phil dropped the items he was holding into the snow and before Techno could process what was happening, Kristin was in Phil’s arms, both of them holding onto each other tightly. 

“Kristin what are you doing here?”, Philza asked when they finally pulled away from each other, yet still keeping within arms length, “I mean, not that I’m complaining.”

“I meant to come on our anniversary”, Kristin replied, “But things got pretty hectic back home. I’m here now though.”

Phil smiled, “That you are”

“And now that I am, how about you tell me why you’ve never told Techno about me. Or even mentioned me at least once”

“W- what am I supposed to say Kristin?”

“I don’t know, maybe the truth?”

“That’s easier said than done!”

“Is it though?”, the pair was silent before both of them burst out laughing.

“Oh ender I’ve missed you”, Phil admitted, putting his hand to her check.

Kristin grabbed the hand and held it, “I’ve missed you too, love.”, her eyes trailed off and spotted one very confused piglin, “And as much as I love seeing you again, I believe your friend deserves an explanation”

“Oh shit”, Philza followed her gaze and saw Techno, who was watching the entire time, “Techno, mate, good to see you”

“Phil what’s going on? Who is that? How do you know each other”, ‘and what the hell did she make me see?’. He didn’t voice the last question, but it was the one he wanted answered the most. 

Phil had the decency to look a bit sheepish, “It’s kinda a long story and I don’t know exactly how to- ah fuck it. Techno-”, he gestured to the woman next to him, “-meet Kristin. She’s the literal embodiment of death itself...and my wife”

There was a long pause before- 

“ _ Heh?” _

***

Phil didn’t think twice before inviting Kristin inside, and soon the three of them were sitting around Techno’s table with three hot cups of tea that were being mostly ignored. Phil and Kristin sat rather close to each other, hands interlocked and resting on the table, making Techno notice two matching rings. 

Techno isn’t oblivious. He’s noticed that same ring before, Phil never took it off. He also had a habit of fiddling with it when he was thinking, or looking at it with a certain gaze that made Techno believe his mind was somewhere else. But whenever the piglin brought it up, his friend has always, without fail, managed to expertly change the subject so subtly that Techno didn’t even realize it until it was too late. He had theories of course, a possession that belonged to a long dead ally, or maybe a treasure from his first ever raid. But  _ marriage _ ? Technoblade has never even considered that possibility before. 

‘Because I thought that if it was that big, he would’ve told me by now’, Techno thought as he looked at the couple. He cleared his throat, breaking the silence. 

“So”, Phil and Kristin turned their attention to him, “You’re married.”

Phil chuckled, “I am”

“To her”

“That’s right.”

“How long?”

“Oh I’m gonna have to think about that for a second”, the winged man freed his hand and leaned back in his chair, “Well our anniversary was technically a few days ago so that makes it what? Four hundred and twenty years?”, he looked at his wife.

“Four hundred and twenty-three”, Kristin corrected

Phil shrugged, “Close enough”

Technoblade didn’t know how to respond to that, but he somehow found his voice, “And you never told me this because?”

“Mate, what was I supposed to say? ‘By the way, I forgot to mention, but I’m married and my wife just happens to be Death herself. Anyway, how’s your day been?’”, 

Kristin laughed, “That was exactly what you were supposed to say.”

And then there was the whole “literal embodiment of death” thing. “Does that explain why I felt like I was in an abyss when I first saw Kristin?”

“What?!”, Phil’s turned to his spouse, “You showed him the void?!”

Kristin’s grin rivaled the Cheshire Cat’s, “Just a peak.”

“Kristin”

“What? Phil, his motto is “Technoblade never dies”. If you ask me, that almost sounds like a challenge.”

“So that’s what got him so shaken”

“Oh it’s more than that, love”

Techno couldn’t handle it anymore, “Can you two stop talking like I’m not here and give me some straight answers. Please.”, he didn’t want to admit it, but Phil wasn’t wrong. Ever since he locked eyes with Kristin and was shown that void thing, a chill has settled deep in his bones and he still has yet to shake it off yet. Additionally, this entire time he’s been tense, his body refusing to relax. He’s normally tense around strangers or people, but this was different. It was like his entire mind- himself, not chat- was telling him to run. Technoblade never runs, not from a fight, not from anything, so he stubbornly remained in his seat. But still, somehow Kristin has managed to install fear into the fearless just by looking at him. And he still couldn’t bring himself to look her in the eyes. Pathetic. 

Phil frowned, his eyes full of sympathy, “I’m sorry for keeping this from you for so long. You deserve the truth, all of it.”, he sighed, “I guess the best way to start is from the beginning.”

***

An adventurer was born an ordinary human in all ways except one. Gifted at birth with beautiful wings, he would use them to fly all over the world. The details of his life aren’t that important, what was important was how long that life was. His first life alone lasted so much longer than anyone else’s, much longer than anyone expected. His second life was even longer, and when his third life finally ended, the adventurer was met not with the void, but something different. It seemed that by evading death for so long, he caught Death’s attention. 

She offered him another chance, as long as in return he’d bind himself to her forever. For the adventurer, the choice was an easy one to make. So Death sent him back to the land of the living, and he continued on traveling and learning and surviving. And as centuries passed, the adventurer never withered by plague, never fell by sword or bow, never felt his age catch up to him. Because why would Death take something that already belonged to her?

***

As soon as Phil was done explaining, Techno immediately stood up and headed upstairs, saying that he needed time to process things and that he’ll see them tomorrow. Phil wanted to talk more, explain why he kept his marriage a secret for so long. But in the end he kept silent as he watched his friend leave. They’ll talk in the morning, and if Techno is still mad at the end of it, Phil will understand. 

“I can’t believe you got your wings destroyed. You’ve had them forever”, was the first thing Kristin said when Techno left.

Phil sighed, “I know. Can you fix them?”

“Of course I can”, Kristin gave a dismissive wave and placed her hands on his feathers, “It’ll take a few days for them to heal completely, but you should be back to normal soon”. Her hands were as cold as the snow outside, and while others would jump at the touch, Phil didn’t move an inch. He didn’t feel any different when she removed her hands, but he trusted her with his own neverending life. 

“Thank you”, the winged man kissed his wife’s cheek.

Kristin narrowed her eyes, “Something’s on your mind”

“Multiple things, actually”

“Spit it out then”

“Why are you here, Kristin? I’m happy to see you, more than happy, but there’s gotta be a reason. You never come here without one.”

A shadow fell over Kristin’s eyes, and for a moment, Phil saw what everyone else saw. The end of everything, “You heard what happened to Tommy?”

“Tommy?”, he had. It didn’t seem possible. That kid had stubbornly stayed alive for so long, it was impressive, “Yes, I know. Couldn’t believe he’s dead. Still can’t.”

“Well you don’t have to. Because he’s not dead.”

“What?” Was Ranboo lying? No, the enderman hybrid wasn’t the type to lie about that kind of thing. Ranboo genuinely believed Tommy died, so how-

“The revival book”, Phil realized, “It’s real”

Kristin just nodded.

“Shit. I thought it was a bluff”

“So did I. But two days after Tommy entered the void, he left. Or more accurately, he was dragged out.”, Kristin clenched her fist and Phil put his hand on hers to help her relax, “I don’t know how that knowledge came into this world but I can’t leave until it’s gone. The book has been destroyed, but now the knowledge can only be spread by word of mouth. Which is a lot harder and bloodier to contain”, she relaxed her hand, then held her husband tightly, “I would do it myself, but that prison is a stronghold. I need your help, Phil.”

“Then you have it”, Philza responded immediately, “You don’t even have to ask. You’ll have Techno’s help too, that is if he doesn’t end up hating me.”

Kristin laughed, making Phil smile. 

“We can start working on it tomorrow”, she decided, “Right now, I want to spend some time with my husband. You have to catch me up on everything.”

“Where do you want me to start?”

“What exactly is this syndicate thing you’re involved in?”

“Oh that! Well, it’s kinda a long story”

“We got time”

“That we do”

Tomorrow, Phil will explain himself to Techno and beg his friend for forgiveness. Tomorrow, they will start planning Dream’s deserved demise. Tomorrow, the server will face the wrath of Death and her Angel. 

But that was tomorrow. Tonight, they were just Phil and Kristin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write a DSMP fic that’s not about Phil and Techno? Maybe one day. 
> 
> (Psstt- I already did. It’s called I Built a Friend and it’s about Sam and Pandora’s Vault)


End file.
